movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Blaze and AJ's Great Adventure
Plot While having fun at Camp Pinewood, Blaze and AJ take Hilary and Kipper to Axle City to meet their family. But one morning, Blaze's parents had been kidnapped. Now it's up to Hilary, Kipper, Blaze, AJ and all their friends to save the day. Trivia Songs # Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Hadley Belle Miller as Sienna #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Zachary Bennett as Mr McBride #Heather Bambrick as Mrs McBride #Ava Preston as Olivia #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Andrew Sabiston as Sam #Emilie Claire Barlow as Sammy #Tajja Isen as Lily #Nissae Isen as Ryan #Julie Lemieux as Beth #Molly Jackson as Gabby #Melanie Minichino as Watts #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes #Kate Higgins as Starla #Alexander Polinsky as Darington #James Patrick Stuart as Zeg #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom/Blaze's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad/Blaze's Dad # Transcript (The movie starts off with Hilary getting ready to go camping with her friends.) *Hilary: "C'mon, slowpokes. We're going to be late. Whoa!" *Hilary's Dad: "Your friends will be there in a few minutes, Hilary." *Hilary: "I can't wait to go camping at Camp Pinewood." (Jackson and Jordan's car pulled up and their mom and dad stepped out.) *Hilary's Mom: "Hi Mr and Mrs McBride." *Mr McBride: "Hello." *Mrs McBride: "Okay Kids. You got everything." *Jackson: "Hmm. Pajamas, slippers, toothbrushes, toothpaste, cameras, sunscreen, bug spray, towels, bathing suits, canteen, notebooks, pencils, raincoats and of course a map and compass." *Jordan: "Looks like we got everything except..." *Kipper: "Hey. Wait for me." *All: "Kipper!" *Kipper: "All packed and ready to go." *Hilary: "C'mon. Let's get the show on the road." *Mr McBride: "Okay." *Mrs McBride: "Let's be on our way." *Hilary: "Wait." (Hilary went to give hugs and kisses to her mom and dad.) *Hilary: "Almost forgot. Okay. Camp Pinewood." *All: "Here we come." *Mr McBride: "Bye." *Hilary's Mom: "Bye. Have a good time, Hilary." *Hilary: "I will." *Hilary's Dad: "And be careful, alright?" *Hilary: "Don't worry. Mr and Mrs McBride will be there." (The car drove off in the distance. At exactly 7:00 AM. They arrived at the campsite.) *Hilary: "We're here." (They go to out of the car and stretched their legs.) *Hilary: "Okay Blaze and AJ. We're here." (She gets out the Blaze and AJ plush dolls.) *Hilary: "Hey Mr and Mrs McBride. My friends and I are going on a nature hike." *Mr McBride: "Okay. Have fun, kids." (The kids hiked to a nearby lake.) *Hilary: "Every morning, I went to the Magic Water and check to see if everything's fine in Axle City. Kipper, magic flower please." (Kipper pulls a flower out and gives it to Hilary.) *Kipper: "Here, mate." *Hilary: "Thanks. Good morning, magic water. So tell us. Is everyone doing well at Axle City." (Hilary blows the flower and it lands in the magic water.) *All: "Wow. Whoa. What is it. What does it show." (The magic water ripples and it makes a magical mirror of Axle City. The trucks are going to the Monster Dome for a big race.) *Hilary: "Wow! A big race is happening in Axle City. Normally, they always get to have special events here at the moment. Wouldn't it be fun to join the race, guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Blaze: "Whoa. I just love to race." *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *AJ: "Hi everyone." *Hilary: "Hey Guys. Look. A big race is happening at the Monster Dome." *Blaze: "Cool!" *AJ: "I can't wait to get there." *Blaze: "Only how." *Hilary: "That's easy. Because, anything can happen..." *Kipper: "If you use your imagination." *AJ: "You're right." *Blaze: "Hmm. If only we knew a magical way to get there." *Hilary: "Have no fear, your good ol' pal and friend of all time is here. Who's up for joining a race at the Monster Dome." *Kipper: "Me!" *Jackson: "Oh. I wish we could but Jordan and I have to go on a nature walk." *Jordan: "Uh Huh." *Gordon: "And Olivia and I have some arts and crafts to do. They have to be done." *Olivia: "Mm-Hmm." *Sam: "We can't either." *Sammy: "Yeah. Sam and I have duties to take care of at the Rescue Center." *Beth: "And Lily, Ryan and I have to unpack our stuff and go have fun." *Ryan: "Yeah!" *Lily: "Of course." *AJ: "Looks like it's just a foursome." *Blaze: "Yeah! More adventuring for us Hilary and Kipper." *Hilary: "Okay. Let's go." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (With a magic sparkle, they magically got transported to Axle City.) *Hilary: "And here we are guys." *AJ: "C'mon Guys. The Monster Dome is this way." (They started driving to the Monster Dome with Hilary and Kipper catching up.) *Blaze: "I can't wait to see my friends." *Kipper: "They're so kanga-rrific." *Sienna: "Hey Guys. Thought I followed ya here." *Hilary: "Cousin Sienna. What a nice surprise." *Sienna: "I know. I just came to check on ya." *AJ: "Good thing too Sienna. Guess everything's better when we're all here together. Am I right." *All: "Yeah!" (They arrived at the Monster Dome.) *Hilary: "Here we are. The Monster Dome." (They walked to explore. Not far from them, Starla twirls her lasso.) *Sienna: "Look. It's Starla. I hope she's excited as we are." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys. Let's go see her." (They walked over to her.) *All: "Hi Starla. Hello." *Starla: "Howdy fellers. Excited for today's race, huh." *All: "Yeah." *Sienna: "You seen Watts anywhere." *Starla: "Last time I saw her, she told me she was going to see Gabby." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys. Let's get ready for today's race." *All: "Okay. Good luck, Starla." *Starla: "Bye." (They walked over to Watts and Gabby, who where busy organizing their gear.) *Watts: "Hey Everyone." *All: "Hi Watts. Hi Gabby." *Gabby: "Anything I can do for ya." *Sienna: "No thanks. We're fine." *Kipper: "In tip-top shape." *Gabby: "Okay. Meet ya at the starting line." *Watts: "Good luck." *All: "Bye." *Hilary: "I wonder if my friends are having as much fun as we are." (Meanwhile, the kids are all gathered around the picnic blanket.) *Gordon: "Fresh raspberries, Olivia." *Olivia: "This looks so glamorous." (Just then, Jackson and Jordan showed up.) *Jackson: "Guys! Look what we found." *Jordan: "I think we discovered the legendary book of magic enchantments." *All: "Whoa!" *Gordon: "Where'd ya get it." *Jackson: "We found it while exploring the nearby Library at the Campsite." *Jordan: "Why don't you take a look." *Beth: "Wow. We should try some of these." *Olivia: "I don't know guys. Enchantments are only to be used to help another person or even animals." *Jackson: "But how can you do 'em if you haven't praticed them." *Jordan: "Let's start on page 1." *Ryan: "Grow tree grow." *Lily: "Sounds like a great enchantment." (Meanwhile, everyone lines up for the starting line.) *Announcer: "On your marks, get set. Go!" (Off the racers go. Crusher takes the lead and he decided to cheat into winning.) *Crusher: (Snickers). (He bumps into a barrel of oil and it made Stripes and Zeg slip.) *All: "Whoa!" (Next, Crusher knocks down some food stands and Darington and Starla slip and fell.) *All: "Whoa!" (Watts and Blaze are still on their tires.) *AJ: "Oh no. Crusher's almost at the finish line." *Gabby: "We gotta do something," *Sienna: "We can't let Crusher win." *Blaze: "Hang on Guys. Get ready to go faster than we've ever gone before." (His speed boosters deploy and it magically surrounds Watts.) *Watts: "Whoa-Oh-Oh." *Blaze: "To give us Blazing Speed, say Let's Blaze!" *All: "Let's Blaze!" (They took off down the track.) *Crusher: "I'm gonna win." (Suddenly, Watts and Blaze speed past him.) *Crusher: (Screaming). (Watts and Blaze crossed the finish line first.) *All: (Cheering). *Gabby: "Watts, If you please." *Watts: "Electric Charge!" (A light of magic flurries all around.) *Hilary: "That was awesome." *Kipper: "Best race ever." (Suddenly, two trucks noticed Blaze's winning scene and came to give him hugs and kisses.) *Blaze's Mom: "Hi honey." *Blaze's Dad: "Congratulations!" *Hilary: "Huh." *Sienna: "Who're they?" *Kipper: "Hmm. I don't know." *Blaze: "Everyone, these are my parents." *All: "Hello. Hi. What's up." *Blaze's Dad: "We thought we come and see you. And I must say, that was stupendous." *Blaze's Mom: "Glad you won before Crusher did." *Blaze: "Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad." *Hilary: "If only my friends were here to meet them." (Meanwhile, the guys are getting ready to try out the enchantments.) *Jackson: "Okay." *Jordan: "Just add water." (Ryan gets a watering can and pours water on it." *Jackson: "And add some plant food." *Lily: "Here ya go." *Beth: "Thanks." (They all stood back. Nothing happened.) *Beth: "It doesn't seem to be working...Whoa!" (The tree grow and the impact of it send Beth, Lily and Ryan flying away and they landed on the ground, all dizzy.) *All: "Guys! Are you alright!" *Beth: "Could everyone stop spinning around for a second." (Meanwhile, at the Rescue Center, an ice pack was on the kids' heads.) *Sam: "Just a little bump on the head." *Sammy: "Nothing to worry about." *Ryan: "Okay." *Lily: "No problemo." *Beth: "Thanks anyway." *Jackson and Jordan: (Nervous giggles). (Meanwhile, Blaze's friends came over.) *All: "Hi Blaze. Hi AJ." *Hilary: "Hey Everyone." *Blaze: "I'd like you all to meet my mom and dad." *All: "Hi. Hello. Nice to finally meet you. How's it going." *Sienna: "I think we should go have fun." *Hilary: "Yeah. We want to show Blaze's parents around for a little while." *Watts: "Can Gabby and I come too." *Hilary: "Of course. As long as Sienna agrees." *Sienna: "I don't see why not." *AJ: "We'll see you Guys later." *All: "Bye!" (They drive out of the Monster Dome.) *Sienna: "Blaze's Mom and Dad, This is Axle City. Home of the Monster Machines!" *Hilary: "That's the Axle City Garage where Gabby can fix anything." *Gabby: "The things I do for anyone here that needs a repair." (Suddenly, there was a growly sound.) *Watts: "Oh Boy. Was that thunder?" *Hilary: "Sorry. That's just my tummy growling." *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "Hmm. The nearest cafe should be right over there." *Blaze: "C'mon." (They head for the cafe.) *Sienna: "Okay. Let's get something to go." (They went to order food. Meanwhile, the kids are trying to learn another enchantment.) *Gordon: "Goodbye rainy-days." *Olivia: "The perfect enchantment." *Gordon: "Okay. Here we go. Flap, flap, turn around. Flap, flap, turn around. Flap, flap." *Olivia: "Flap, flap, turn around. Flap, flap." (Suddenly, the cloud begins to pour rain and it chases Gordon and Olivia, soaking them with water.) *All: (Screaming). (At the Rescue Center, Gordon and Olivia have hot water bottles and blankets.) *Sam: "Aww. Looks like that rain cloud gave you a cold, Huh." *Sammy: "Make sure you get lots of rest and hot soup." *Gordon: "Okay." *Olivia: "Thanks anyway." *Jackson and Jordan: (Nervous giggles). (Meanwhile, the kids exited the cafe. Late afternoon sunlight lit up the sky.) *Hilary: (Yawns)"I think it's time we get some sleep." (They drive to Blaze's home and they invited Gabby and Watts to spend the night. The next morning.) *Blaze: "What a night." *AJ: "Good morning. Ready to start the day." *Blaze: "Yeah!" (They got ready and before they drive downstairs, they discover that the door was opened. Sienna and Hilary are looking inside.) *Hilary: "See anything, Sienna." *Sienna: "Not yet." *AJ: "What's going on, girls." *Sienna: "You Guys aren't gonna believe this. Your parents had been mysteriously taken." *Blaze: "Oh no." *Hilary: "I'm sure they'll be fine." (There was a growly sound.) *Hilary: "What's that?" *Kipper: "Sorry mates. My tummy's growling. Can we have breakfast now." *Hilary: "Okay. C'mon. Let's go have breakfast." *All: "Yeah!" (After breakfast, the kids told their friends about what happened.) *Hilary: "I think Blaze's parents have gone missing." *All: "What?!" *Sienna: "Wherever they are. We'll find them." *AJ: "Shouldn't we pack." *Blaze: "Yeah." *Hilary: "Alright Guys. Meet us at the park in one hour for the greatest Search Party ever hold." *All: (Cheering). (Meanwhile, Ryan, Lily and Beth have ice packs on their heads again.) *Sam: "Seriously, Guys?!" *Sammy: "Another bump on the head." *Beth: "We were just trying to learn another enchantment." *Sam: "What?! From this so-called book of magic enchantments." *Sammy: "I'm sorry guys. But I think you all need to take a break." *Sam: "Going for more ice packs." *Beth: "Hey Guys. Didn't we ever told you the time we had a fun snow day." *Lily: "And we helped Blaze earn more coins." *Ryan: "And help save Crusher from his crazy rocket skies." *Lily: "And had fun on Concert Day." *All: "Yeah. Of course. I remember that." (Meanwhile, everyone showed up with their luggage.) *Sienna: "Okay. Now I wonder where Blaze's Mom and Dad could be." *Hilary: "Where in the world could they be." *AJ: "Let's find out. Switching to Visor View." (He activates his Visor, zooms in on it.) *AJ: "Visor, locate Blaze's Mom and Dad." (Scene zooms a little bit close.) *AJ: "Where are Blaze's Mom and Dad?" *Hilary: "There they are. They're in a jungle cave. And they really need our help to save them." *Sienna: "C'mon. Let's go save them." *Blaze: "Yeah!" (They drive off carrying their luggages.) *All: (Cheering). (They arrived at the ocean.) *Hilary: "How are we ever gonna get to a jungle cave." *Blaze: "With a boat." (There at a hill was a large boat.) *Hilary: "Let's use force to push it." (With a little teamwork, they manage to push the ship into the water.) *Hilary: "Now let's set sail." *All: (Cheering). (They set sail across the ocean.) *Watts: "This is a breeze. We'll save Blaze's Mom and Dad in no time." *Gabby: "Don't you know it." *Hilary: "Did you guys know that some say that bad news was just good news in disguise." *Sienna: "And even though things looked bad, there's a rainbow around every corner. And nothing but smooth sailing ahead." (As she said that, there was a rumble of thunder.) *AJ: "Smooth sailing, Sienna." *Hilary: "Oh boy. A storm's coming." *Kipper: "Brace yourselves, mates." *Zeg: "This bad." (They entered the incoming storm.) *Stripes: "Rawr! This storm is huge." *Darington: "Hang on everyone." (Then, it all stopped.) *AJ: "I think the storm's over." (It begin to rain more and more. It soaked everyone.) *AJ: "Perhaps I spoke too soon." *Hilary: "Whoa! We're going up!" *All: (Screaming). (They were above the clouds.) *Kipper: "Bonza!" *Hilary: "Well. What do you know." *Sienna: "There really is a rainbow around every corner." (They started falling.) *All: (Screaming). (They land in the water again. Meanwhile, at the campsite.) *Jackson: "This is fun." *Jordan: "I know." *Jackson: "I wonder how the guys are doing." (Meanwhile, everyone was soaked and they all came out of their hiding places.) *Starla: "Shoo-wee! What a storm!" *Hilary: "Yeah. But we survived it altogether. It could be worse, right." *Watts: "By the looks of it. She's right. We got past storms and stuff like that." *Blaze: "Look. The jungle cave that my parents are in must be on that island." *All: "Land ho!" (The ship stops. Everyone gathered with their gear and got off the ship.) *Blaze: "Okay. Let's go find my parents." (They started searching for them all day, until it's sundown.) *AJ: "We've been looking all day and we haven't found them yet." *Sienna: (Yawns)"We're gonna have to try again tomorrow." *Hilary: "Time to hit the sacks. But first, let's build a campfire." (They set up their campfire. Nightfall arrived.) *Hilary: "Nice and toasty warm." *Sienna: "Hey Guys. Didn't I ever told you the time I went camping at Hawaii. I had fun with the natives. I must say, wow. They're really great." *Kipper: (Yawns)"Well. Goodnight mates." *All: "Goodnight." (They put out the campfire and then everyone slept peacefully. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world.) *Sam: "I can't believe things started happening." *Sammy: "This book might be a little dangerous for you." *Jackson: "I think maybe we'll do some more enchantments. You know, for a second chance." *Sam: "Okay." *Sammy: "As you wish." *Jordan: "C'mon." (The kids went outside to try out some more enchantments. Meanwhile, at exactly 6:00 AM, Blaze woke up. She drive over to Hilary and Kipper who were sleeping peacefully.) *Blaze: "Psst. Hilary, are you awake." *Hilary: (Yawns)"What is it, Blaze. You alright." *Blaze: "I'm just so worried about my parents disappearing." *Kipper: "Don't worry, mate. We'll find them." *Hilary: "And I think I have a song to cheer you up." (Song: I Am Brave.) *Hilary: (Sings)I am brave. I am strong. I may be afraid. But I will go on. If I feel afraid, I'll sing this song. Sing along. I am brave. *Blaze: (I am brave). *Hilary: (Sings)I am strong. *Blaze: (I am strong). *Kipper: (Sings)I may be afraid. *All: (Sings)But I will go on. When I feel afraid, I'll sing this song. And it'll make me strong. It'll make me strong. Doesn't matter if you scared, you gotta make it til' you make it. Force a smile on your face, go ahead you can't break it. It's just one of the few things you can do. Take a deep breath, count to 10, close your eyes, think of something funny, you can do it if you try. And if all that fails you can sing this song. Have you gotta find out shouldn't take too long. C'mon everybody. Sing along. We are brave. We are strong. We're not afraid. We will go on. We're not afraid we got our song and we'll go on. (Song ends. Everyone woken up.) *All: "Good morning. Certainly is beautiful. Yeah!" *Blaze: "Morning everyone." *Sienna: "We heard ya singing and we won't stop til we find your parents. Group hug everyone." (Everyone gave Blaze a big hug.) *Watts: "Hey Hilary. Those feathers on your boa sure do tickle." *All: (Laughing). (Their laughter was cut-short when they hear a growly noise.) *Gabby: "Uh Oh. Just what we need. A tremor." *Zeg: "This bad." *Kipper: "A tremor. Seriously." *Hilary: "In the middle of this hour." (The growly noise was heard again. Everyone except AJ and Hilary panicked a little. They huddled together.) *Watts: "Uh Yeah. Are there any tremors shaking about." *AJ: "Oh Guys. Calm down. It's not a tremor." *Zeg: "It not." *AJ: "Naw. It's Hilary's tummy growling." *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "I'm so hungry. Can we have breakfast now." *All: "Yeah!" (Meanwhile, Everyone was having fun at the campsite playground, Jackson and Jordan are looking through the book of enchantments.) *Olivia: "Didn't we told you the time we made things even worse for Hilary." *Gordon: "We were trying to help her to get over her shyness fear." *Jackson: "And Cassidy and I are too nervous to see what's going on in the classroom." *Jordan: "Speaking of which, I hope Hilary's having as much fun as we are." (Meanwhile, at an island jungle, everyone finished their breakfast.) *Hilary: "That was a great breakfast." *AJ: "Let's go find our family." (AJ and Gabby board Blaze and Watts respectively. They raced down the path.) *Blaze: "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" *Hilary: "Hey. Look at that weird looking mountain." *AJ: "That's no mountain, that's a volcano." *All: "A volcano." *Zeg: "This bad." *Stripes: "Rawr! We gotta find your parents and fast. Before the volcano erupts." *Darington: "Let's get moving." (They continue driving.) *All: "Hello! Mom! Dad! Where are you?! Come out, come out, wherever you are." *Sienna: "Guys! Look out." *All: "Whoa!" (Everyone stopped near a canyon.) *Watts: "Oh man. That's a long way down. How are we ever gonna get across." *Kipper: "It's a little too far to jump." *Blaze: "But, I would say this ramp should help us." *Stripes: "C'mon!" (One by one, they drive over a ramp.) *Stripes: "Rawr!" *Zeg: "Whee-Hee!" *Darington: "Yeah!" *Starla: "Yee-haw!" *Gabby: "Alright!" *Watts: "Electric Charge!" *Hilary: "Time to swing across guys." (Blaze, Hilary and Sienna grabbed thick vines and swung over the canyon.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Kipper: "Here we go." *Hilary: "Yahoo!" *Sienna: "Alright!" *Hilary: "C'mon. Let's go find Blaze's Mom and Dad." (They continue on their adventure. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world.) * (Meanwhile, the guys had stop to take a break. AJ and Hilary sat near Sienna who was busy sketching.) *Sienna: "I'm drawing pictures of everyone together." *Hilary: "They're beautiful." *AJ: "I hope we find Blaze's parents before the volcano erupts." *Hilary: "We will." *Sienna: "Yeah! We won't stop till the journey's done." *AJ: "You're right!" *Blaze: "Thanks Everyone!" *Watts: (Sighs)"It sure is hot today." *Sienna: "Good thing I made a paper fan to keep cool." *Gabby: (Sighs)"That's better." *Sienna: "Didn't I ever tell you guys the time I made paper in China. I even learned the history of it." *All: "Cool! Amazing! Awesome!" *Zeg: "That nice." *Sienna: "I even learned that silk comes from the cocoons of silkworms." *Darington: "Silkworms! Cool!" *Sienna: "I also learned that kites are also made in China." *Stripes: "Rawr! Seems like you really did have fun." *Sienna: "I sure did!" *Kipper: "Even the funnest adventure memories you had just like Hilary. Am I right." *All: "Yeah! Of course! You know it!" (Suddenly, there was a growly sound.) *Sienna: "Oh Dear! Was that the volcano again." *Hilary: "Sorry. That's just my hungry tummy. All of this talk of memories and past adventures has made me hungry." *All: (Laughing). *Sienna: "Let's have a picnic!" *Starla: "Okay! Sounds great." (The Guys spread out the picnic blanket and began passing out food.) *Hilary: "I sure hope my friends are having as much fun as we are." (Meanwhile, in Hilary's world.) * (The kids managed to get themselves free from the vines and they raced to the library where Jackson and Jordan found the book of enchantments.) * (Meanwhile, the guys had finished their picnic.) * Category:Blog posts